


Into the Dangerous World

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Childbirth, Other, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Joshua faces challenges as he gives birth at the hospital.
Kudos: 70
Collections: Anonymous





	Into the Dangerous World

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unpolished, unedited, spank bank fetish fic straight from my id. If you have a problem with it and want to leave a rude comment, just know that I will delete it and not give it a single thought. DEAD DOVE, DO NOT EAT.
> 
> The fetish is about birth and the main character being a trans man has nothing to do with it. I pick gender at random.
> 
> If you’re a deviant like me and want to leave a comment, it’s appreciated.

“Alright, doctor’s coming in. Let’s get you situated here.”

‘Situated’ turned out to lowering the bed until he was nearly flat, which was excruciating, and lifting his legs and feet into wide stirrups. 

“Legs up and open. Thattaboy.”

He let out a helpless cry, feeling like a turtle on its back as his abdomen squeezed again, lifting up in a tight, wrenching contraction. He moaned as a nurse strapped a monitor to it, writhing and reaching out with his hands but finding purchase nowhere. The paper pads underneath him crackled, his hospital gown pushed up just above his stomach. The pillows under his head were a small mercy, allowing him to take the bizarre sight of his belly flattening on top of itself to shove the baby down. Like a water balloon held in a fist. His lower back and hips ached fiercely, a huge weight pressing them apart. They shuffled him down until his legs were folded into a mid-air squat and poured cold, orange disinfectant over his pubis, soaking the hair around his vulva and anus.

The contraction let him loose just as the doctor entered. 

“How are we doing, Joshua? Looks like things are moving along,” he said in a friendly but distracted tone of voice as he snapped on latex gloves and donned a mask.

“It feels heavy between my hips,” Joshua replied in a broken voice, quieter and higher than normal. Young-sounding in his fear.

“That’s good. Means the baby is likely moving into the birth canal. Let’s see where you are,” and with very little warning, he put one hand on Josh’s knee, then slid two fingers inside and pressed in against his tender cervix. Joshua jerked back, moaning, but the straps of the stirrups held him fast. 

“Bring your bottom down. Try to relax your pelvic floor,” said the demon of a man as he prodded. Then Joshua felt a tell tale pulling in his back and frantically said, “I’m getting a contraction!”

He hoped this would prompt the doctor to remove his hand, but instead, he continued to press as Joshua’s muscles clamped down.

“Ahhhhh!” He yelled.

“Just breathe through it, Josh,” the doctor told him distractedly, then to a nurse, “Head is right there, fully effaced and low. Just need to get this last little lip of cervix.”

The doctor pressed his belly down with one hand outside, his cervix up with the other inside, and Josh felt a horrible sensation, then a sudden movement. The pressure on his hips increased.

“There we go,” the doctor said, pulling out his gloved hand. “Now we’re ready to push.”

Tears slipped down Joshua’s face as he panted and a nurse put an oxygen mask over his mouth. He tried not to panic, knowing it would be over soon, but it was hard. He couldn’t get away and felt harangued by everyone around him to endure.

The nurses put a mirror up so he could see the baby being born.

The doctor was still gowning up when the next contraction came. Monitors beeped mercilessly, not letting him hide it even if he could. He was naked except for his gown, totally exposed.

“Alright, Josh, there’s a contraction. Give us a nice, long push.”

He did, following the directive of the doctor and his body, which shoved at the huge mass inside him mercilessly. He could feel a slow shifting as he pushed, a widening inside and a growing pressure. In the mirror, his lips opened slightly and blood burbled out. He grabbed hold of the metal bars of the hospital bed and squeezed for dear life.

“There you go. Again, right back on it. Work that baby down!”

This went on for some time, until the doctor sat down and inserted his fingers, giving him an uncomfortable perineal massage to stretch the tissue. 

“Baby’s right inside, I can feel him come down when you push. Get a good one in next time and maybe we’ll see him.”

The contraction started up again, and this time when he pushed, he felt the pressure on his rectum and anus intensify. He bit his lip, whimpering, forcing himself to keep going.

“Push, push, push, Lots of pressure, keep pushing.”

After this contraction, he was exhausted and red-faced. Then he groaned when another one hit him right away. “This baby wants out,” the doctor said, seemingly elated by the intensity of the non-stop pain Joshua was in. The contraction wrung him like a wet washcloth then released.

“Joshua, look in the mirror.”

He did and was startled. His anus and perineum,were bulging, lips closed. But then the doctor pulled back the left side of his distended, swollen labia and he could just make out a walnut sized, wrinkled hairy circle. The baby’s head.

“He’s right there, Josh.”

He pushed and pushed, more of the baby’s head revealing itself each time, then receding in the waning moments. He began to feel the burning at the peak of each contraction. All the while his vulva puffed out round with the baby’s head, his perineum bulging out, relaxing in, then expanding out again. A painful game of peek-a-boo. His labia swelled and reddened.

“Next contraction, if you work at it, we can get that head under the pubic bone. The pressure is gonna feel really intense after that, but just bear with it. I’m going to count this time, and I don’t want you to let go of the push until I reach ten, okay? Let’s have this baby.”

He pushed, and almost immediately, the pressure and stinging mounted. He cried out.

“Keep the sounds in, Josh. Put all your energy down here. 6... 7... 8... 9... aaand ten!”

Josh would swear he was counting more slowly on purpose.

“Deep breath and again! Don’t waste it! 1, 2, don’t let it go! 3.. 4...”

He thrust his bottom upward with the force of his push and felt something release. Then suddenly the head slid forward with nowhere to go, lodged under his pubic bone and putting excruciating pressure on his stretching tissue.

“Oh *fuck*!”

The head. He felt it, all of it, foreign and huge, sitting on his perineum and not budging. He writhed, circling his hips as if to dislodge it, lifting his bottom using leverage from his feet and calves in the elevated stirrups. He trembled wildly, making the table shake.

“Shit. Help! Oh!”

There was no room! There was no room inside him. The baby was trapped in his flesh, making space against his will.

Everyone in the room seemed indifferent to his cries, patting him and smiling at him like he was a particularly stupid family pet.

“I can feel it!”

In the mirror, only a bit of it peaked out through his labia, but it was clear the entire head was now being cradled in the tight skin of his perinium and vagina. He thought could make out the ridge of the nose through his flesh, and he gestured frantically for a bed pan to vomit in. The wrenching of the vomiting moved the baby painfully against him.

“Just breath, stay calm. Slow deep breaths,” the nurses coached him out of panic, putting his oxygen back on his face. He moved his hands restlessly, grabbing the bed, reaching out in the air. No escape. No relief.

“It’s gonna be okay, Joshua. You’re almost there. What you’re feeling is normal. That’s your baby down there, stretching you out.”

He moaned pitifully with the next contraction, rolling his head around the pillow.

“Please,” he begged but he didn’t know what for. His body made him push, the head shoving against the edges of his vaginal opening, pressing out against his rectum. He wanted to stop because pushing made it pull and sting terribly . He wanted to keep going because the unnatural weight wedged in his perinium felt unbearable. All the while, the nurses and doctor wouldn’t give him a break, yelling at him to keep pushing every time he stopped for some relief. Not letting him pant out a single contraction. He was trapped.

“Stretching, stretching,” the doctor chanted behind his mask as if Joshua didn’t know, “that’s it, good job. Don’t stop.”

He was sweating through every pore, the musk of his armpits, down his back and under his belly, gathering in his thick pubic hair with the sticky blood and fluids which pulsed out with each contraction. He felt hot and disgusting and nauseous. Utterly alone.

The doctor spread viscous, thick lubricant inside him as he massaged his tortured flesh. He pushed again, this contraction fierce and immediate, tightening his flesh and almost trapping the doctor’s thick fingers.

“It’s burning!”

“It’s gonna burn. I know it’s uncomfortable. Push through the burning.”

“It stings so bad!!”

The contraction dissipated and the baby receded ever so slightly. Scalp sliding and wet. The doctor continued to work his opening and perineum from the inside.

“Please don’t touch me! I’m so sore,” he moaned.

“I’m just helping the tissue stretch so you don’t tear. Bear with it.”

Oh god, he thought with dread as another contraction mounted immediately. I can’t. I need a break. I’m scared.

He desperately blew air, thighs trembling, as his body forced the baby down. 

“Joshua, PUSH, don’t blow. Hold your air and push hard! Don’t run from the pain.”

He pushed half-heartedly, now fully crying. Then the doctor pressed his gloved, lubricated fingers into his rectum, shoving upward. 

“What are you..? Ow-aaah!!”

To Joshua’s shock and dismay, this move put even more pressure behind the baby’s emerging skull, pressing it to stretch his opening. The insane prickling burn came back with a vengeance, making him flinch.

Please stop, he begged internally, but couldn’t verbalize, trapped inside his suffering. His jaw tightened and tears streamed down his temples.

And then, the contraction did stop, and Joshua understood the true meaning of ‘be careful what you wish for.’ The head no longer receding, he was trapped in a burning, pressurized hell, stretched in agony. The contraction and the doctor’s invasive efforts had made horrible progress and his fingers kept the baby pressed right up against his vaginal opening. 

“Oh my god!” He lifted his upper body up the collapsed back down, Whipping his head around. He couldn’t get away from the relentless pain. On his back. He bleated like a lamb at slaughter

“You’re nearly fully crowned, Josh. Just let the baby sit there and stretch.”

“I want it out,” he whined through gritted teeth, toes curling. “It hurts so bad, please get it out.”

“He’s coming out, Joshua. Your body is moving him out. Look up and see.”

He cracked open his eyes to look in the mirror. The dark, wide skull, like a grapefruit, was framed by the bright red ring of his vaginal opening, his hairy labia spread wide. Below, his premium was stretched out alarmingly far, revealing how much head remained, anus puffy and turned slightly out around the doctor’s fingers. It looked like a large ball pressing out his anus, raw and red. *Nearly* crowned?? How was that possible?! He would split open like a tomato skin!

Joshua knew the next contractions would be insane, and he was terrified.

“Ohhh here comes another one,” Josh moaned out, feeling a nurse press his head forward. The contraction was fierce, so he pushed, only to immediately jerk back at the immense burning. He sobbed and babbled, barely hearing the words of the people around him. He wanted desperately to close his legs.

“Joshua, listen to me. You’re one good contraction away from having this head out. Just a few gentle pushes and the burning will stop. You can do this. You have to do this. Once you get to a certain point, I’ll ask you to stop and you need to listen or you’ll tear. Understand?”

Josh nodded pathetically, feeling delirious and like he wanted to crawl out of his body and die.

Another contraction stabbed through him and he keened loudly but pushed.

“That’s it. Gentle, steady push.”

It got worse and worse and worse.

“Again.”

“I can’t!”

“Again, come on, don’t waste it. You want this baby out?”

He screamed in frustration through gritted teeth.

Oh god, oh god, the burning. Like an iron pear made of molting lava. Like a hot poker being pressed to his pussy until it smoked. And *he* had to make it worse, as if he was squatting down over hot coals. 

And the unbearable, unyielding pressure! He could feel his internal muscles jumping, trying to clamp closed around the hard head to no avail. He grunted like a bull, fighting his instincts, the head jerking out and in with every sound. The movement of the head against his rectum from the inside made him feel sick.

“Alright, Josh, stop pushing. Just pant and relax. Blow, blow blow. Pant the baby out.”

He blew, choking a little and cringing. Resisting his body’s urgent squeezing. The doctor still had pressure on his rectum with two fingers. With his other hand, he edged Joshua’s labia out and down around the head, sending shooting pain with every nudge. His legs tried to jerk closed on a particularly awful nudge, but the stirrups held them fast. 

“Ohhhh,” he moaned, “Ow, ow, ow.”

He waved his feet around and his teeth chattered.

“I know, Josh, ouch, ouch. This is the worst part.”

“Please, oh god!! Make it stop!”

He saw the ridge of a forehead emerge, then the nose, and finally with a grunt and a push he could no longer resist, the chin and a flood of amniotic fluid.

“Heads out.”

He felt dizzy with relief as the baby’s nose and mouth were cleared. The baby was wiggling inside him, huge and awkward and painful on his swollen walls.

Another contraction came and with it, the squirming and terrible sensation of the shoulders and body turning in his pelvis. The weight of the head dangling out. The doctor pulled the baby down, stretching his flesh at a rapid pace as he screamed and held on for dear life. One shoulder popped out, then the other, and finally, FINALLY, the rest of the body.


End file.
